


Comet

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Shades of Creek [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour don't judge me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Craig drags Tweek up a hill and doesn't explain why. That's it that's the post.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Shades of Creek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Comet

Tweek breathed heavily as he trailed behind his boyfriend. Craig had insisted that they go out and climb a hill on the outskirts of town. He looked to his partner with curiosity.

“Craig, what are we doing?” he asked. Craig glanced back at him and flashed a smile.

“You’ll see.” The sun was setting behind them and he heard Craig quietly swearing.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay babe. We’re almost there,” Craig said.

“Where?”

“You’ll see.” It took them maybe another five minute to reach the top of the hill. Craig scanned the sky and grinned.

“Right there.” he pointed. Tweek looked and saw a bright ball, brighter and bigger than a normal star.

“What is that?”

“A comet,” Craig answered. “Neowise. The brightest one in a long time. I wanted to see it with you.”

“That’s very sweet, Craig.” Tweek smiled back at him. He then sat down and looked at the sky, taking in it all. Craig sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Tweek then leaned his head on him and thanked everything that he got to have this boy as a partner. They stayed out until it was so late they were sure to get grounded when they got home.


End file.
